Halloween Fun
by Hanna Squalor
Summary: Esme and Olaf are bored and they discover that its Halloween. They go out for some fun. Please review. ONE SHOT


Okay I began writing this before book the 12th came out... Anyway...

**Halloween Fun**

We find our selves back at Count Olaf's mansion. The Baudelaire's location is unknown so Olaf and Esmé lay at either end of the couch in the living room their legs meeting aimlessly in the middle . Olaf sighed again ,"I'm bored."

"Me too." Esmé replied.

"Hmmm…. The troupe has gone home and we're all alone. What can we do?" Olaf asked rhetorically. Suddenly the door bell rang. That was a rare occurrence. Olaf could barley remember more than 5 occasions when it had rung. They both looked at each other raising an eyebrow. Tripping over each other they scrambled to their feet running to the door. Esmé got there first knocking Olaf down in the process she opened the door breathlessly to see three children all boys dressed as a ghost, a devil, and a vampire. 

Olaf joined her. "Trick or Treat!" The smiling kids cheered. Looking up at Olaf one of the kids remarked ; "Jeepers mister…that's one scary mask." Esmé snickered quietly. Olaf scoffed.

"Get lost runts!" He yelled slamming the door sending the three screaming kids running down the path way for their lives. Olaf turned to Esmé and asked "Is today Halloween?"

Esmé fished into her pocket for her schedule. Flipping through her day planner she muttered something about going to a masked ball on Monday and then. "Yes! I forgot completely!"

"Lets get dressed up and steal candy from kids." Olaf suggested with a greedy smile.

"I'll get dressed up. You apparently don't need to." she joked . Olaf gave chase playfully and she bolted up the stairs trying to get away. Running into the bedroom she flopped onto the bed and then crawled under the covers in an attempt to hide. Olaf jumped onto of her and pulled the covers off. "Nooo! You caught me." Esmé sighed attempting to wiggle free.

"That wasn't funny." Olaf scolded holding her down by the wrists his nose touching hers. He was sitting on top of her preventing her escape. "and as punishment…." Olaf said breaking out into a grin he started tickling her.

Laughing and screaming in protest Esmé tried to wriggle free without success. He leaned forward and kissed her. Esmé smiled. "Get off me. I want to get changed." Olaf complied rolling off her and onto his stomach he watched her go over to the closet and start rifling through everything. "I know! Lets be vampires!" She exclaimed pulling out an emerald green dress.

"Okay but only because I'll get to suck on your neck all night." Olaf laughed. Esmé pulled off her black lace dress and pulled on the green one. With a corset top on it, it was very lovely and fit her perfectly. Then she was back at going through the closet and pulled out clothes for him a black old suit with a white frilly collar that she had bought him the Christmas before last when it was in. Olaf got up and changed looking into the mirror it was indeed vampire-ish. Esmé found some white face make up on her vanity and then started painting both of their faces.

"Good job." Olaf concluded when she was done. Esmé smiled appreciatively and followed him down stairs and out into the night air. Some kids came passed them Olaf stopped them, reaching into one of the bags he pulled out a few things for himself and Esmé.

"Hey Mister! Yous can't do that!" The kid cried.

Olaf showed the fangs they had got out of his theatre make up box and the kids ran away. Esmé laughed evilly and snatched one of the candies from Olaf. "Hey!" He said "You could have asked nicely…"

"Your such a hypocrite. " Esmé said unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in her mouth.  
"I am not. "Olaf retorted taking a bite of chocolate. "I'm just thinking that I went to the trouble of getting it for you , so you could at least ask nicely for give me a kiss to get it….." Olaf suggested.

"Yeah right. "Esmé replied. Two little girls walked passed them and Esmé "accidentally" knocked a tiara off one of their heads. They started crying and ran off to their mothers. Olaf observed quietly as he walked next to her.

"I forgot how evil you are. " Olaf commented, tripping a kid running passed.

"Likewise. " She agreed.

"We need to get out more." Olaf commented. He snatched a bag from a young child's hands as they walked and ate a toffee watching Esmé carelessly lick her lollipop.

"I get out lots. In functions happen almost every week." She explained. "You just choose not to come."

"I have better things to do than hang out with snobs."

"Are you calling me a snob?"

"No! Darling….your friends are snobs though…..and you are a little snob-ish but not that much…"Olaf apologized.

"Oh really?" Esmé asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really."

"God, you're a jerk." Esmé laughed. "But I love you anyway." 

"That's because I'm so good looking you can't stay away. " Olaf said over dramatically. Esmé rolled her eyes and took some candy. "Come on…" Olaf said wrapping his arm across her shoulders. "Lets go to the rich district. We'll see what Jerome is giving out…"


End file.
